


all three, all three

by Rethira



Category: Mugen no Juunin | Blade of the Immortal
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: “Makie,” Kagehisa says, “come in and close the door.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonphaedrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/gifts).



> noah: did you know hatake kakashi is based on magatsu taito  
> me: i'm there
> 
> noah: magatsu taito should get dp'd by anotsu + makie  
> me: i am literally writing this as we speak
> 
> [](http://s1180.photobucket.com/user/passingdaydreams/media/eya_zpsdykmjiqt.png.html)
> 
> (for ref: post kaga, pre immortality arc)

Makie’s watching. Standing in the doorway. She’s got her hand on the shoji door, frozen in the act of sliding it open. Kagehisa hasn’t stopped kissing Tai. Hasn’t even opened his eyes, even though he must _know_ Makie’s there. She wasn’t exactly quiet opening the door. Instead, Kagehisa slides his hands under Tai’s yukata and runs his tongue against Tai’s teeth. _Distracting_ \- Tai’s eyes flick away from Makie, in the doorway, and down to Kagehisa, beneath him. Grinding up against him.

Kagehisa’s eyes open, slowly. It is fucking _weird_ to look at someone you’re still kissing, so Tai stops and then can’t quite bring himself to look at anyone in the room. He and Makie have… well, nothing so much as an agreement but an _understanding_ at least, or so Tai thought.

“Makie,” Kagehisa says, “come in and close the door.”

Tai goggles. Makie does as Kagehisa says. Her head’s bent demurely, her hands still behind her back on the doorframe. It’s… ugh.

“Hey,” Tai says, uncomfortably, “Kagehisa, if she doesn’t want to be here don’t-”

Kagehisa interrupts. “Ask her.”

It still doesn’t feel quite right to look at her when he’s braced over Kagehisa, but. Tai looks at a point just past Makie’s ear. “You want to be here?”

Makie doesn’t even try to meet Tai’s eyes. She looks at the floor. Her shoulders hunch. “Yes,” she replies, her voice barely a whisper. She takes a step forward, away from the door, and another. She crosses her arms in front of her stomach. She kneels when she reaches them, looks at last to Kagehisa, still below Tai. He doesn’t understand the look on her face. Doesn’t want to see the look on Kagehisa’s. “Kagehisa-sama invited me,” Makie says, and there, that’s the truth of it.

If… if Kagehisa had invited Tai, he probably would have come too. Even if he knew what he’d find. That’s just- it’s just Kagehisa.

Tai sighs and drags a hand through his hair. Beneath him, Kagehisa shifts pointedly. Makie’s watching, still. Tai can feel her eyes on him, as he huffs and murmurs, “Ah, hell,” and leans back down to let Kagehisa kiss him. Kagehisa immediately sinks a hand into Tai’s hair, the other still under his yukata. He spreads his fingers over the curve of Tai’s spine. Tai startles when he feels Makie lay her hand over Kagehisa’s, just that little bit of extra weight. Kagehisa doesn’t seem surprised in the least; he keeps his hand where it is, between Tai’s back and Makie’s hand. Only the thin fabric of Tai’s yukata separating the three of them.

“Stop thinking,” Kagehisa admonishes, kissing the corner of Tai’s mouth, before licking back inside. Tai wants to protest, but Kagehisa’s mouth moves against his in a truly maddening way and- and it seems suddenly unimportant that there’s another pair of hands touching him, slim hands moving- slowly, tentatively. First to his shoulders and then his arms, like she’s learning the feel of his body, but it’s hard to concentrate on other things when Kagehisa’s kissing him so forcefully.

Makie lifts Tai’s hands one at a time, feeds them through the sleeves of his yukata. He’s only vaguely aware of it. Kagehisa’s iron beneath him. He keeps rocking up against Tai, and _that’s_ even more distracting than his kisses. It’s only when Makie starts to pull Tai’s obi free that he finally manages to drag himself away and sit up. He takes Makie’s wrist and just-

Makie stares at Tai. Tai stares at Makie. Kagehisa, still beneath Tai, presumably stares at the pair of them.

“What,” Tai manages, eventually, “are you doing?”

Makie colours, and wrenches her wrist out of Tai’s hand. “Is it not obvious?” she asks, reaching for Tai’s obi again. He doesn’t stop her this time. His yukata slips off his shoulders, and it feels....

Kagehisa’s hands slide appreciatively down Tai’s bare sides. Makie gathers Tai’s yukata up and puts it to one side. Again, she puts her hands over Kagehisa’s, stopping them. Tai sits in Kagehisa’s lap, half naked, while the two of them share another charged look over his shoulder.

“Taito,” Kagehisa says, and it bothers Tai that he’s still looking at Makie even as he says it, “please get up.” Tai’s been expecting it ever since Makie walked in, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t still sting. He twists off Anotsu, careless, reaching out for his yukata- “We’re not done here,” Anotsu says, hand like a vice around Tai’s elbow. His eyes burn into Tai’s. He doesn’t let go as he sits up.

Tai keeps his voice light as he replies, “Sounded like we were.”

Some little exasperation makes it on to Anotsu’s face. His grip loosens around Tai’s arm, his voice softens. “We’re not done,” he repeats, and Tai… lets his arm drop. If that’s how Kagehisa wants to play it. Kagehisa nods, satisfied with that, and strips off his own yukata and underclothes. He’s utterly shameless, legs crossed, propped up on one hand. Tai’s breath catches in his throat just looking at him, and Makie seems little better. “Come,” Kagehisa asks, holding out his other hand.

Tai takes it. Of course he does. Kagehisa guides him into sitting with his back against Kagehisa’s chest, his legs spread. Kagehisa’s hands press against the inside of Tai’s thighs, keeping him from trying to close them again. He kisses just behind Tai’s ear and murmurs, “Look at Makie.”

A request like that Tai can’t ignore. He does. She’s- her kimono’s off her shoulders. Artistic. Her obi’s loose. There’s a strip of bare flesh from her neck to her navel, and it’s- normally, Tai wouldn’t care much. Spent a lot of time with O-Ren and she tried that shit all the time. But there’s the look on Makie’s face to go with it, and Kagehisa behind him and-

“Kiss him,” Kagehisa says, and Makie leans forward and kisses Tai like she wishes she was kissing Kagehisa. He’s… doing the same. Kagehisa is watching them. His fingers are digging into Tai’s thighs. His cock is hot against Tai’s back. Makie’s mouth is soft against Tai’s lips. “You both look so beautiful like this,” Kagehisa says. Tai shudders in pleasure, and Makie lays one of her hands again over Kagehisa’s, leaning further into Tai. Tai makes a wretched noise into her mouth, arches up, and Kagehisa suggests, softly, his voice threaded with iron, “Perhaps you should take this off.” His fingers pull at Tai’s underclothes.

Makie rests back on her knees. Her forehead is pressed against Tai’s. She’s got a look in her eyes… it probably matches the look in his. For a moment, they are both balanced on the precipice. How far will they let Anotsu Kagehisa lead them?

And then-

“Yes,” Tai says. Makie doesn’t look down as she undresses him. Her hands brush past his cock, barely even a tease, and it still makes Tai twitch and tense in Kagehisa’s lap. Kagehisa shushes him absentmindedly, hands rubbing soothingly along Tai’s thighs, and Tai’s- he’s spread, on display and Makie isn’t even _looking_. Tai takes a shuddery gulp of air, and clutches at Kagehisa’s arms. Fuck.

Kagehisa kisses his nape. He murmurs something in Tai’s ear, but Tai can’t make any sense of it. Then, “Makie,” Kagehisa says, “fetch it.”

Makie gets to her feet. Her kimono barely stays on. She goes over to Kagehisa’s cabinet, and takes out familiar pot and an unfamiliar wrapped bundle. When she kneels again before Tai, she puts the bundle to one side and holds the pot in her hands.

“You?” Kagehisa asks, his lips brushing Tai’s ear, “Or Makie?”

And- oh. _Oh_. Tai half twists in Kagehisa’s lap, jerks convulsively and bites out, “ _Kagehisa_ ,” but-

Makie touches him. Her hands on his hips. Her mouth against his collar. She kisses, once, and whispers, not quiet enough to be only for his ears, “Let me, Taito-san.” So Tai nods, harshly, and Makie kisses his throat, his sternum, and dips her painted nails in the pot of oil. Kagehisa’s fingers dig into Tai’s thighs. Makie presses her dry hand to Tai’s stomach, then his thigh. Her slick fingers tease past his straining cock, his drawn-up balls- Tai’s breath hitches when she finally pushes a finger inside him. Can’t look away. Those- those pretty, painted, _scarred_ fingers. Fuck.

“Let me,” Tai chokes out, “let me too.” Makie looks- surprised. Kagehisa says nothing. He bites, softly, at Tai’s shoulder. Makie spills oil over Tai’s fingers, and he slides his hand down between his legs to- ah. It must look- Makie’s eyes are wider than Tai’s ever seen them, and he hasn’t even pushed his fingers inside yet. His hand between his legs, his fingers spread around hers. Kagehisa watching the pair of them over Tai’s shoulder. Tai leans back against him a little more, shifts further forwards in his lap, rubs himself once around his rim how he likes it – groans when Makie moves, tells her, “Wait,” and with a hiss of- of impatience pushes his own finger in alongside hers. The stretch feels… good.

“Lovely,” Kagehisa murmurs, pressing up against Tai’s back. He reaches past the tangle of Tai’s and Makie’s hands to cup Tai’s cock, and that’s just- unfair. Too much. Tai can’t help curling his fingers, inside and outside, at the sensation. Makie leans forward again, kisses him. Still feels a little like it’s meant more for Kagehisa to _watch_ than anything for Tai, but with her finger inside him and Kagehisa’s hand on his cock, Tai’s not really in a position to care.

It’s- it’s _weird_ fingering himself at the same time as someone else. There are too many hands, too many different things happening. He pushes deeper. Makie’s finger moves differently – Tai shudders. His teeth click against hers. He turns away from her. She just kisses the side of his jaw, his cheek. The knuckles of her other fingers nudge at his stretched rim. He reaches for her shoulder, clutches at it. Pants, open mouthed as Makie opens him for- for Kagehisa.

Tai’s cock twitches at the thought. Makie eases another finger inside him. Tai grits his teeth, struggles to hold himself still. Kagehisa’s hand moves, slowly, over Tai. “Give yourself more, Taito,” he says, and there’s nothing left in Tai that can deny Kagehisa here and now. Makie makes a noise, soft, startled, and her fingers are twining around Tai’s inside- fuck, inside him.

“Here,” Tai says, and- the leverage is wrong, the angle makes his wrist hurt but Makie’s fingers are long enough to reach the right spot. Tai moans. “Again,” he asks, and Makie’s eyes spark with _heat_ , and she doesn’t glance back at Kagehisa before she presses there again. Tai drops his head back against Kagehisa’s shoulder, lets his eyes fall shut. Makie spreads her fingers inside him, and he can’t help trembling. Gasping.

“Taito?” Kagehisa asks. His hand is warm against Tai’s thigh. Almost too hot around Tai’s cock.

Tai nods. “Kagehisa,” and it’s- it’s a plea now, for sure. Makie pulls her fingers free, gently, and helps Tai do the same.

Kagehisa’s hands curl around Tai’s thighs, possessive, and he lifts Tai up just enough- “Makie,” he murmurs, and Tai couldn’t look away if he wanted to, as she wraps her hand around Kagehisa’s cock and guides it inside Tai. Slowly, Tai sinks down onto Kagehisa, panting, nails digging into Makie’s shoulder. “Still tight,” Kagehisa says, but if he’d wanted Tai looser he should’ve _said_ \- Kagehisa rocks his hips up, and slides in the rest of the way. They’re flush against each other. Tai’s chest is heaving like he’s fresh from battle, and Kagehisa’s breaths are puffing softly against his nape.

Makie withdraws her hand a little, not far. She touches the soft skin of his thighs. She runs one finger over his balls, and Tai makes a noise he’ll deny ‘til his dying day. Kagehisa holds Tai’s legs wide open. His thumbs move in neat little circles. Apart from that, and the steady rhythm of his breathing, he doesn’t move.

“What,” Tai starts, “what are you waiting for?”

And Kagehisa laughs, softly, too much when he’s pressed deep inside Tai, and says, “You’re too tight still.” Even as he says it, Makie’s fingers are touching where Tai and Kagehisa are joined. Kagehisa is- still. Tai shakes. Makie’s fingers press but don’t enter.

Tai grabs at Kagehisa’s wrist. Clutches him as tightly as he’s clutching Makie. “Just do it,” he says, “sick of _waiting_.”

“Ah.” Kagehisa smiles against Tai’s shoulder, and Makie kisses Tai’s cheek. Her fingers, even though they’re still slippery with oil, don’t slide in easily. The stretch burns. “Shhh,” Kagehisa murmurs, rubbing gently at Tai’s chest. His fingers pause over the scar Manji gave him, briefly. Makie’s fingers push deeper, two of them alongside Kagehisa’s cock. Tai doesn’t know where to look, again. Can’t look away, can’t bear to watch.

Makie leans into his chest. Her mouth follows the same path as Kagehisa’s hand – she kisses his scar delicately. Kagehisa buries his hand in her hair, and she makes the softest, sweetest sound all evening. She turns into his touch, licks the palm of his hand. Tai closes his eyes, but the sounds are- and then Kagehisa’s hand is back on him, over his chest, his nipples, except Makie’s lips and tongue are twining around his fingers, licking between the gaps. Tai makes a guttural noise in his throat. He bucks in Kagehisa’s lap. His cock throbs.

“You can come,” Kagehisa says, as if it doesn’t matter. Every time he speaks is maddening. That voice, so close. Right in Tai’s ear. The words hardly matter.

“Please, Taito-san,” Makie says, and she sounds just as- like Tai would if their positions were reversed. If she was in Kagehisa’s lap, and he was touching her instead. She nuzzles his throat. She isn’t even undressed yet, and Tai’s already-

“There,” Kagehisa says, pleased, when he feels Tai spill. Tai shudders and relaxes against him. Kagehisa is still hard inside him, and Kagehisa’s hands still rub soothing circles over his skin. Makie doesn’t pull her fingers out. She kisses the corner of Tai’s mouth and- and slides another one in, and Tai gasps, and his cock pulses again, and Kagehisa just says, “You can take it, Taito.”

Tai nods, helpless to do otherwise. The stretch even starts to feel good after a minute or two, now he’s more relaxed. Slowly, _slowly_ , Makie kisses down Tai’s chest, his stomach, bypasses his too-sensitive cock. She pauses, and Tai’s breath shudders out of him. Her head is between his legs. There’s- he knows what she’s going to do. Her eyes meet his. She licks the very base of Kagehisa’s cock. Kagehisa’s breath hitches. Makie’s tongue catches around Tai’s rim, pushes fleetingly in between her fingers and Kagehisa’s cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tai gasps, toes curling, legs trembling. His cock twitches against his stomach.

Kagehisa hooks his chin over Tai’s shoulder, peers down at Makie. He makes a soft, delighted noise. Makie moans – Tai scrunches his eyes shut. Her fingers find that place inside him again, and her tongue flutters where he is stretched around Kagehisa’s cock. Tai’s body strains for- for _something_. It’s too soon for him to come again, but he feels close anyway.

Makie sits up, slowly. She wipes her mouth, delicately. Her fingers are still curled inside Tai. “Kagehisa-sama?” she asks.

Tai starts when Kagehisa’s fingers slip down between his legs. Kagehisa turns to kiss at Tai’s neck, but his fingers don’t stop their gentle and unexpected exploration of-

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tai repeats. Makie wordlessly spills unnecessary oil over Kagehisa’s fingers, and the very, very _tips_ of them sink easily in alongside his cock and her fingers. Tai clutches Kagehisa’s wrist. He’s-

“Yes,” Kagehisa says, thoughtfully, spreading his fingers once, and then he _blessedly_ pulls them slowly free. Makie too, and she stands. Goes to the wash basin, washes out her mouth, cleans her painted nails, and all Tai can do is sit on Kagehisa’s cock and pant. She comes back and, standing before them, finally pulls her obi free. Her kimono pools at her feet. “Proud Makie,” Kagehisa murmurs, and Tai can see it – the kenshi she is. The kenshi she should always have been.

Makie kneels and finally reaches for the bundle she retrieved earlier. Kagehisa begins to breathe faster behind Tai as she unwraps it. He mouths at Tai’s shoulder, presses down just slightly with his teeth. Makie puts the cloth aside and-

In her hands is, unmistakably, a carved cock. It’s off-white. The head is smooth, the length carved with… something. Tai can’t make it out clearly. Red string passes through a neat hole at the end. There’s a strange little nub, curving back off of it; the base isn’t smooth. Makie carefully lifts it. She settles it on her mound, makes a little noise when it’s in the right position – Tai suddenly realises what that little nub must be for. She ties the string carefully but firmly around her waist. Her eyes meet his.

“Oh,” Tai says, shaking. And then, “ _Yes_.”

Kagehisa hums in approval. He lies back, legs stretching out, and urges Tai to lie back atop him. Tai’s cock stirs again as they move, as Makie carefully settles herself over Kagehisa’s legs and between Tai’s. She reaches for the oil again, slicks the cock she’s wearing. One of her hand presses against Tai’s thigh, the other steadying that cock- she bites her lips as the head nudges against Tai’s hole. Tai scrabbles at anything he can reach – the futon, the tatami, until Kagehisa takes his hands and guides one to Makie’s shoulder. He keeps hold of the other, twining their fingers together.

In one long, smooth thrust, Makie fills him. Tai goes taut, tight as a bowstring, fingers digging into her shoulder and Kagehisa’s hand. A noise is wrenched from his throat – Kagehisa is hot inside him, and Makie’s- Makie’s cock is _cool_. Hard. Rigid. Tai’s heels drag against the tatami. He grits his teeth. Makie bends slowly down, until her forehead is resting against his collar. Her breasts press against Tai’s stomach. He can feel her hips moving, tiny little motions that don’t move the cock inside him too much.

“When you’re ready,” Kagehisa says, and even he sounds strained. Tai can’t tell which of them he’s talking to. Makie nods though, raising her head, and pressing her free hand to the futon beside Kagehisa’s head. Her lips are flushed, her eyes bright. She slowly pulls out – Tai squeezes down, reflexive. Kagehisa groans, grinding up, and what must it _feel_ like to have that cock pressed so closely against his? “Relax,” Kagehisa urges him, and Tai does by degrees as Makie pulls nearly all the way out.

She pants, softly. Her eyes flick between Tai’s face and Kagehisa’s. Makie’s nails bite into Tai’s thigh, a tiny delightful sting. The head of her cock spread him open, splits him wide beside Kagehisa’s. Tai feels hollow where she’s left him. Again, she thrusts smoothly, a long graceful roll of her hips.

Tai throws his head back against Kagehisa’s shoulder, shouts, “Ah!” Makie does it again; slowly pulling out, quickly filling him. Relentless, while Kagehisa holds hot, and hard and still. Maddening, and all Tai can do is try and move into Makie’s thrusts-

“Take it,” Kagehisa urges, breathless, into Tai’s ear. “Like this, doesn’t it feel as though she is claiming us both?” Makie fills Tai again. “Look how she moves over us,” Kagehisa says, “she’s taking both of us, Taito.” Kagehisa shivers, and Tai shudders. “Later,” and Kagehisa’s voice trembles, “later, you will watch her take _me_ like this,” and above them Makie moans, sweet and aching. Her rhythm falters, she fucks into Tai with short, sharp, _brutal_ thrusts that steal Tai’s breath.

“Don’t,” Tai gasps, “oh, fuck, don’t stop,” and he manages to curl his hand around the back of Makie’s neck and pull her down. He kisses her flushed, bitten lips, groaning when Makie hitches his leg over her hip and pushes in just that smallest bit deeper. Kagehisa’s panting into Tai’s ear, thrusting up in tiny motions, like he can’t help himself. Tai’s cock is sandwiched between his and Makie’s stomachs – Kagehisa’s little motions push Tai up against Makie. Tai moans against Makie’s lips, heel pressing the back of her leg. “More,” he pants, desperately.

Makie makes a noise that’s more a sob than anything else – she shudders, her fingers digging into the meat of Tai’s thigh. “Tai-Taito-san,” she whines, “Kagehisa-sama,” breathless, still rocking into Tai. Kagehisa turns his head to kiss her hand, and she shudders again, for a moment just rocking herself on the cock hilted inside Tai. Tai twists against her, frustrated, and Makie- Makie clenches her hand and thrusts into him again, gasping as she does.

Kagehisa pets Tai’s side and Makie’s. “I would watch you as well,” he says, low and heated, “my Makie and Taito.” Tai shivers at the possessiveness in Kagehisa’s voice, the _desire_. “I can feel her claiming you now, Taito,” Kagehisa continues, and Tai moans at the words, “ _taking_ you.” And then he cups Makie’s cheek, his thumb pressing against Makie’s lips. She stares down, riveted, past Tai’s face. Towards Kagehisa. “Will you let me watch again, Makie?”

She opens her mouth, a quiet gasp. She fucks down into Tai, at the same time pulling him up – Tai shouts out, eyes going wide, speared open and clawing at her back. Kagehisa is still speaking, hotly, softly, against Tai’s ear. Tai hardly hears him. The rhythm of Kagehisa’s voice is enough- he chokes out a noise, and clamps down, and his cock throbs and jerks between his and Makie’s stomachs. He’s so full, and Makie presses in close, fucks in in little jerking motions that make Tai whimper and sob, twitching boneless on top of Kagehisa- “Ah,” Kagehisa gasps, “Taito, _oh_ , Taito,” he murmurs, and his hand brushes Tai’s cock and Tai is _done_ , gone-

“Slowly,” Kagehisa says, as Makie starts to pull out. And she does- achingly, _achingly_ slowly, letting Tai feel it. She sits up as well, and he blearily opens his eyes to see the mess he’s left on her stomach – Makie presses her hand over it. Tai whimpers. She pulls out a little more, and Kagehisa sighs. He’s still hard inside Tai- _how_ , Tai doesn’t even begin to understand. Makie stares down between Tai’s legs as she eases her false cock out of him at last; he clenches down instinctively. Almost wants it back.

Makie looks up, wild-eyed, at Kagehisa, and he must make some signal to her because in a flurry of movement she’s undoing the ties that have kept the carved cock steady around her waist. It’s discarded almost thoughtlessly to one side. Tai blinks at it, and then at Makie as her hands curl around his biceps.

“Up,” Kagehisa urges Tai, only the barest tremble of his voice betraying him. He and Makie manhandle Tai how they please; he could not stop them if he wanted to. He does not want to. The shifting of positions _aches_ , pulls at Tai’s weary muscles – he makes a wordless protest, but Kagehisa, now guiding Tai onto his knees and then down to lean forwards, only murmurs softly, “A little longer only, Taito. You are doing so well for me. For us.”

Makie sits at Tai’s head. Kagehisa says something to her, and she spreads her thighs, trembling – and Tai is not so tired that he cannot do this for her. She moves closer at Kagehisa’s urging, a murmured, “Taito-san, please,” on her lips. Kagehisa’s hand is in Tai’s hair, a gentle pressure as Tai licks between Makie’s folds. She cries out at the first touch of his tongue – she’s soft and hot and wet. Tai licks languidly at her, and Kagehisa rocks slowly into him. Tai moans, and Makie falls back on the tatami with a moan of her own. Kagehisa pulls her leg forward over Tai’s shoulder. Her heel pushes against Tai’s spine with every slow lap he makes.

Kagehisa’s other hand settles on Tai’s hips. He leans over Tai and, finally, moves. Tai whimpers, oversensitive, and Kagehisa laughs breathlessly. Makie clutches at Tai’s head, her fingers brushing against Kagehisa’s. She arches up against Tai’s mouth, urgently. Tai licks more firmly, and Makie sobs. Her heel digs into his back, and she shudders against him. “Taito,” she gasps, “ _Taito_ ,” as she grinds up against his mouth, her body heaving.

Kagehisa moans, fucks gently into Tai only a few more times before pulling out. Only moments later, he spills across Tai’s back – hot splashes as Kagehisa groans, nails digging into Tai’s side. Makie still quivers under Tai’s mouth, little whimpers escaping her. Kagehisa pants, harshly, presses his hand to the mess he’s made on Tai’s back. Tai can’t see his face, but he shudders anyway – Kagehisa rubs it in. Makie tenses again, her foot dragging up Tai’s back. She sobs through her teeth, straining, and then, abruptly shoves at Tai’s head saying, “Too much, too much.”

He kisses her thigh as he moves away, licking his lips. Makie’s leg slips off his back. Tai rests his head on her leg, too tired to move; Kagehisa murmurs something under his breath, and only guides Tai onto his side, leaving his head still pillowed on Makie’s leg. Makie trembles. Her hand curls by Tai’s head, not quite touching. Kagehisa kisses her lazily; Tai closes his eyes. Listens to the soft noises they make, until Kagehisa touches his shoulder.

He’s sitting up, mouth flushed, and he says, “You can’t sleep there, Taito.”

Tai makes a disgusted noise and bats Kagehisa’s hand away. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Give me a moment here,” he grumbles, before heaving himself upright. Already it feels like too much effort. He makes a face as- _ugh_. “Did you have to rub it in?” Tai asks. Kagehisa only laughs and kisses Tai’s cheek, briefly, pushing him to lie down properly on the futon and that’s- unexpected.

“Makie,” Kagehisa says, and draws her up as well, off the tatami and then back down beside Tai, with only a brief kiss to her forehead. There clearly isn’t room for Kagehisa as well; Tai can see that Makie has realised it as well. “Stay there,” Kagehisa says, before either of them can move. He collects the spare futon and spreads it out beside their shared one in only moments, pausing only to tidy their shed clothes and the… the carved cock. His eyes flick up to meet Tai’s when he picks it up. A smile crosses his face. “You enjoyed yourself, Taito?”

Tai huffs. “Kagehisa-sama asks obvious questions, huh, Makie-san?”

Makie giggles, a little breathlessly. She startles, glances back over her shoulder when Kagehisa pulls the covers over her. “Ah, I should-”

But Kagehisa shakes his head, firmly. “Stay,” he repeats, and Makie relaxes a little.

Tentatively, Tai lays an arm over her side. She blinks at him, but Tai just… smiles. Makie smiles back. Behind her, Kagehisa settles into his futon, lying on his against Makie’s back. He slips his hand under their blanket and tangles his fingers with Tai’s.

Still…. “This okay?” Tai asks Makie.

“Yes, Taito-san,” she replies, laying her hand over theirs. Kagehisa kisses the back of her neck.

“Ah.” Tai yawns, eyes dropping. “Good,” he mumbles, rubbing his thumb against her hip.

“ _Sleep_ ,” Kagehisa urges, fondly. “We’ll talk again after you’ve rested.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tai clicks his tongue. “Fuss worse than my mother.”

Makie and Kagehisa laugh. Makie tucks herself closer to Tai’s chest. It’s… easy to embrace her. Kagehisa smiles, his thumb rubbing lightly over Tai’s knuckles. He leans forward, just a little, and kisses just the corner of Tai’s mouth and Makie’s cheek. Then he settles back on his own pillow. Makes a show of closing his own eyes, while Makie curls up against Tai, her face against his throat.

Tai squeezes Kagehisa’s hand, rests his chin on the top of Makie’s head, and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> as far as i know, the dildo used in this is 100% historically accurate. it's made from ivory, and yes, they totally had strap-ons in the 19th century. there is a painting dating from 1801 japan that actually depicts some lesbians with strap-ons but i digress
> 
> i learnt some Things to write this fic


End file.
